


Trees and Truces

by loveheartlover



Series: December Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is decorating, and Brian needs to get used to sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees and Truces

“Chris he’s doing it again.”

"You know, this vendetta you have against my cat is a little alarming sometimes. He isn’t doing anything.”

“First off, I do not have a vendetta against your cat. He wants my blood. Second, he is staring at me and it is creeping me out and I’m on a ladder and would like to not die.”

“Surely since you’re on the ladder, you should be focusing on not falling off, and hanging up the decorations. Not on Brian, who is looking uber cute in his little elf costume,” Chris said, his voice pitching higher at the end as he cooed at the cat lying sprawled out on the coffee table, wearing a green vest and a hat with bells hanging off the tip. Any other cat would be trying to get the hat off, but Brian looked resigned to his fate.

“I still think you should have dressed him up as Santa, he certainly has the belly for it.”

“Will you stop insulting my cat? You’re going to give him a complex!”

Will paused in his wrestling of some tinsel to stare at Chris, who had the decency to look a little sheepish about what he had just said. “A complex. Right. Honey, he’s a cat. A very fat, happy, lazy cat. And you’re the one who put him in that workout gear Ellen gave you, so I think we both know who is inciting a complex.”

“Shuddup,” Chris muttered, walking over to the coffee table to scratch Brian’s head. “Hurry up anyway, Hannah’s going to be here any minute and I want things to be perfect!”

Will climbed down from the ladder and stepped back, admiring the room at large. They had a Christmas tree waiting in the corner to be decorated when Hannah arrived, and a vast array of tinsel and banners hanging off of pictures and window frames and walls. There were even paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, which Chris had made whenever he got stuck on a chapter. Chris slid his arms around his boyfriend’s waist with a sigh. “I admit it, you did a good job.”

“Just a good job?”

“Fine, you did a fantastic job, and I think Hannah is going to love it.”

“You know Brian is going to climb the tree the second we leave the room don’t you?”

"It only needs to last for the three days she’s here, then it can be his personal climbing frame until we go stay with my parents.”

Brian perked up at his name and trotted over to sit on Chris’s feet until the man gave up and picked him up. There was a buzz, and Chris beamed. “She’s here! Hold Bri for a second will you?”

Before Will could protest, he had an arm full of disgruntled tabby cat. They stared into one another’s eyes for a long moment. “Look, it’s Christmas. We’re calling a truce whether you like it or not, so please stop trying to suffocate me while I sleep, or else I’ll tell your daddy that you ate that chicken, and it wasn’t that I threw it out because of the date. Are we clear?”

"Will? Are you bargaining with my brother’s cat?"

"…No?"


End file.
